The Journey of the Demon King
by Crazyanime
Summary: Tsuna has come back from his journey and gotten the sword with the help of his friends that he made on the way. But trouble is arising. Tsuna has to help protect the country while trying to sort out his feelings for his guardians who are interested in him. What will happen when he meets the woman of his dreams? Fem!GuardiansxTsuna Fem!EnmaXTsuna, Sequel to the Journey of the Sword
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs To Akira Amano

Warning(s): Gender blender

**Prologue**

**It Begins Again**

Tsuna sighed as he looked over his desk. There were so many scrolls that he had to look over. They were piled up. Some were invites, some were just a greeting letter and some were very important national document and he had to look them over. They were endless. Tsuna sighed in resignation as he bumped his head on the desk. Tsuna slowly sat up, curled his lower lips in frustration before ruffling his own hair.

The door to his chambers suddenly opened with a bang without a knock. Tsuna knew who that was, only one person entered like that.

"Dame Tsuna don't think you can slack off like that." Reborn tilted his hat down a bit. Even with that Tsuna could see that man's smirk.

"I'm not slacking off!" Tsuna felt really offended. He had done this since morning, its past noon now. "They never seem to end!"

"You're slacking off. That's not a reason." Reborn threw a parchment towards Tsuna and it hit his face on full force.

"OW!" Tsuna rubbed his forehead. "Can't you deliver things normally?" Tsuna crouched down with a sign when Reborn didn't reply. But it was surprising. Reborn never brought any documents to him unless it was very important.

Rolling his eyes Tsuna looked down at the parchment and paused. There was a distinctive seal branded on it. Tsuna slowly pulled it up and sat down on his designated chair.

"Is that?" Tsuna trailed off before slowly dislodging the seal and quickly looked over the parchment. He finished quickly and looked back at Reborn. "The priests of the Shimon country are coming? Does that happen? The letter is written by the Head Priestess."

"It is happening now."

"What did she send the letter to me? Shouldn't she have sent it to the Ninth?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

"I didn't think working on the paperwork had taken your working brain as well." Reborn tsked. "Don't be stupid Dame-Tsuna. After all in Four months time you're going to be the King anyway. Not to mention you are already handling the paperwork."

"If you put it that way…" Tsuna sighed with depression and tried to bury himself in paperwork. "I suppose she's coming because of the problems at the boarders."

"I don't think that's her goal."

"What do you mean?"

"Think Dame-Tsuna. If that was the case then she would have come to help us every time there was a problem."

"That's true. Something must have changed." Tsuna sighed. "Well thinking about it without any prior knowledge won't help us."

All this politics and whatnot was beginning to take its toll. He had no idea how the Ninth was able to stand it for so long. It had only been a few months and Tsuna was tired already.

Tsuna missed it. The adventure was not something he wanted to at the first place; but it was fun, very nice, even with all the deadly situations that he and his friends faced. Staring at the night sky as he slept was seeming very desirable to him now. And his friends, Tsuna wondered how they were doing.

It had been three months since Tsuna came back from the grand adventure of finding the Sword Of Aeon, which by the way was totally pointless as it really didn't exist in the first place. All it was to find the suitable people who could inherit the hidden powers of the first Demon King Giotto. Tsuna looked at the orange box that he had placed on the edge of the desk. The box started to shake, there was a sudden growl and then a small lion cub with a fiery mane jumped out of it. Tsuna smiled as it started rubbing his hand.

Tsuna slowly ran his hand over the lion cub affectionately and started to remember what had happened. He was averse to the box from the moment he found it. Tsuna could tell it was different; there was a strange pull from it, like there was something inside it that wanted to devour him. Once he had opened it and it wasn't pretty, the west wing suffered from it. He tried again with an open mind and the creature jumped down. He named the cub Natsu. Tsuna wondered if the others had opened their boxes.

Speaking of others he missed them, missed them a lot in fact, even the bickering between them. It wasn't that he did not have contact with them anymore, but it wasn't the same.

After they reached the border of the Rivanki Kingdom Hibari had decided to see how the administration of her country was going on. She walked away while giving a contemplative glance towards Tsuna. Tsuna was certain she was thinking of how she would kill him next time they met. But everyone else wasn't so very sure about that, if the hostile glare was any indication.

Ryoko and Kyohei decided to go back to their village and deliver the herbs they were here for. Their departure was a tearful one as Haru clung to Kyohei to write to him every day. Gokudera seemed entirely too pleased with their prolonged absence.

When they reached the border of the Vongola Kingdom Mukuro and her gang of misfits decided to wander for some time, or that was what Tsuna thought as she didn't specify where they were headed. She left, but not before promising to return.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were amazed by the Vongola kingdom while Lambo wasn't that much as she had already been there. They became busy as well. I-pin took his secret service job seriously and started to gather information around the kingdom. He was worried and decided to see what the Queen of Millefiore country was up to. Lambo was with him as well. Tsuna worried about them constantly.

Gokudera and Yamamoto went to the bordering area to protect the keeps. They sent him reports frequently.

Well, it was so much better at the time when they were together. Even with Hibari and Mukuro.

And Basilia was off doing work for her master.

Tsuna sighed and petted Natsu again. It was rubbing his head on his hand affectionately. He looked up to see Reborn looking at him with a calculative eye.

"What's wrong Reborn?"

"I thought you didn't want to go to that adventure and you couldn't wait to get back here. Now that you are, suddenly you're missing it?" He smirked when a furious blush spread though his student's face.

"Well I didn't think it would be that much fun though." Tsuna had to admit to himself that was one of the best times of his life.

Tsuna shook his head softly. How strange it was now!

Suddenly he heard some footsteps coming towards the door. The door was burst opened and Tsuna saw a very excited Haru with sparkly eyes. Since Haru had make a strong noise Natsu was startled and jumped back inside the box. Tsuna wasn't that surprised. It was a very shy creature after all.

Haru wasn't idle in those months that passed by. He went to train with the magician's guild and upgraded his status from a Third class magician to Fourth class. The lines on his robes were Green now. He was very much determined not to be a burden on Tsuna ever again.

"Hahi! Tsuna-sama it's terrible!" Haru looked panicked.

"Whats wrong Haru?"

"It seems like the Queen of the Cavallone country just arrived! Haru has no idea why she just showed up!"

Tsuna chuckled. It was like her to show up unannounced. "Don't worry Haru it's not that big of a deal. I'll handle it."

"Okay." Haru seemed unsure but believed him enough.

"Well that took time to happen." Reborn said while fixing his hat. Haru tilted his head in confusion as he had no idea about what he was talking about. Haru shrugged and went out of the room to welcome the Queen. Reborn followed behind him but not before narrowing his eyes at the window. The nerve of that creature.

Tsuna noticed Reborn's gaze lingering behind him, he also caught the frown that made known on his face. That rarely happened. Tsuna turned around and saw an owl perched on the window sill. It wasn't Chrome and it wasn't an illusion. The smell was very odd.

"An owl in the middle of the day?"

The owl rotated its head and Tsuna noticed something. The owl had the same type of eyes as Mukuro. How very strange.

* * *

**Yes, the story will go on. Stay tuned for more. Please review and tell me your thoughts :)**


	2. The City of Viole

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn series belongs to Akira Amano

Warning(s): Notice the change in rating

**Chapter One: The City of Viole**

Tsuna squinted his eyes to notice better but just as he tried the bird flew away. Tsuna went near the window. He peeked outside, looked sideways but there was no sign of the bird. Tsuna started thinking. He was sure the bird's eye was like Mukuro's. He would never mistake that.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and some yelling. Tsuna sighed before turning around and heading for the door. He just hoped nothing too bad had happened.

Tsuna walked out of his room and headed for the source of the commotion. The bird, camouflaged itself behind the pillar of the grand glass widow of Tsuna's room. The red eye with number glowed ominously as it followed Tsuna's route from outside.

Tsuna was walking towards the Main hall where he presumed everyone was. The maids and butlers all bowed as he passed them. He smiled absentmindedly as he was more interested in finding the people responsible. He stopped trying to make them stop. He had to give up.

As he made his way he went through the memories that he had shared with his guardians. He began missing them immensely. His footsteps echoed in the corridor. Tsuna covertly looked outside the glass windows that surrounded the corridors to see the bird following him. Giving a small smile he reached the hall where all the commotion was. He knew it was there.

As he opened the door there was a flurry of movements before he was pushed to the ground by a hug and a loud shriek.

"Little brother!" Tsuna felt her arms around him as she embraced him, he could feel her weight as she was practically on top of him.

"Diane-nee-san!" Tsuna exclaimed as he looked at his sister.

Diane sat up on her elbows to look down at Tsuna's face. His cheeks were a bit puffy and a bit red. She smiled. Her little brother was so cute.

"It's nice to see you too. But could you get off me?"

Diane gave a heartfelt laugh before getting off him and standing up. Tsuna pouted before he too stood up. He dusted his clothes before looking back at his older sister. They actually weren't related by blood, Diane was Reborn's previous student and someone Tsuna really looked up to. She always managed to look so regal and poised.

Tsuna smiled. "Did you have a pleasant journey?"

Diane tilted her head. Her usual long messy blond hair was curled to a side. With her white dress she looked every bit like the white Queen she was hailed as.

"It wasn't bad. Sorry little brother I came without announcement."

"I'm always happy to see you." Tsuna smiled warmly. There was a cough. Tsuna looked behind Diane to see Romario. "It's nice to see you too Romario-san!"

Romario just nodded his head in acknowledgement. Diane quickly went near Tsuna and joined their elbows together.

"Let's have a walk little brother and you can tell me all about your magnificent journey across the three kingdoms to find the legendary sword."

"It's a long story." Tsuna said with a huff.

"We have time."

Tsuna and Diane leisurely strolled through the back gardens as Tsuna recounted about his adventures of last months. As he recalled the memories he didn't notice Diane watching his expressions in a thoughtful way. Romario was following behind them as usual.

"Eh? Kyomi is one of your guardians?" Diane seemed surprised. "She actually accepted?"

"Hmn? Do you know her Nee-san?" Tsuna widened his eyes. He couldn't imagine how they could be friends. Then again he wasn't sure if they were friends either. Maybe she was just a convenient powerful herbivore that she had dubbed somewhat interesting.

Diane chucked, obviously remembering her time with Kyomi. But Tsuna couldn't fathom what could be so amusing.

"I was her teacher you see."

"Huh? Hibari-san was your student?" Tsuna was gaping. That was just so unbelievable. He had always imagined her to like that, always.

"Sort of." Diane giggled. "I was supposed to teach how to be a better ruler and better at controlling powers." She looked a little uncomfortable. "But all we did was fight."

"That does sound like Hibari-san."

"Anyway what happened next when you met Kyomi? How did you tell her about the guardian thing?"

"Well… she kind of got the wrong idea at first." Tsuna nervously replied while scratching his chin. He remembered all too well what the scenario was.

"Tsuna seems like everyone got the wrong idea." Diane wriggled her eyebrows. "I wonder why…"

"What are you implying?! It's not … It's not my fault at all!"

"Sure I believe you." She then giggled.

Tsuna fondly sighed. She was always so invested in his life, it was nice. "I think we walked around for quite a while. You did journey here. Maybe you should rest for a bit."

"Awww worried about me are you little brother? Or is it because of what I said?"

Tsuna tried to splutter some sort of answer. Diane chuckled.

"Fine Fine."

She ran towards Romario-san. Tsuna watched her go with a small smile. He then looked up at the sky while shielding his eyes from the sun.

Just as Tsuna started walking away Diane stared at his back. He grew to have broad shoulders. He used to be so small and told her everything. An image of old days came to her mind.

_Tsuna was crying and staring at her. His impossibly round eyes bore into her and she was helpless._

"They grow up so fast…." She softly muttered.

Tsuna started walking slowly towards the deepest part of the garden where there was a maze. He nonchalantly entered it. Touching the grassy walls Tsuna walked towards the center of the maze with a slow and relaxed pace. When he reached the center there was a fountain. The water was a bit greenish because if the moss but seemed clear enough. He sat down on the edge with a sigh before looking up at the sky.

Tsuna looked around a bit, moving his head to notice any movement. But he was sure about it. He felt her presence. "You're there aren't you? Mukuro."

There was nothing around Tsuna for a few seconds till the soft wind stopped for a few seconds. Then there were flapping noises of birds' wings. Tsuna looked up and saw a white owl slowly descending, just before landing it turned into Mukuro. She was crouching down before standing up. With a smirk she flipped her long blue hair.

"Ku fu fu… how did you know?"

"Somehow I just did." Tsuna looked at her with worry. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"I'm hurt! Can I not come here if I am just missing you?" Mukuro asked while batting her eyelashes.

Tsuna looked incredulously towards her. With a huff combed her hair long hair with her fingers, flipping it at the end. It fell down with a swoop.

"Something has happened right?"

"Well the same old. Seems like your favorite neighbor is up to no good. She is gathering forces. I'm pretty sure she's prepared for war."

Tsuna looked thoughtful. The thought had occurred to him but he couldn't tell why she would suddenly start her aggression now. The kingdoms were peaceful all this time.

"And I also heard she is looking for something in the Vongola Kingdom that has the power to change the world."

It suddenly came to him. "…. The rings…." He looked at Mukuro. Her face was grim.

Mukuro gave a smirk. "My Tsunayoshi-kun seems like you were able to guess that quickly."

"Thanks Mukuro. There was no need for you to personally retrieve that information and deliver it but it's really appreciated." Tsuna gave a real sincere and radiant smile towards her. Mukuro was surprised, she didn't expect to be the receiver of one of his blinding smiles.

"Ku fu fu fu…. Does that mean you won't fight me if I decide to kill you?"

"Eh? What?"

Mukuro turned her head to a side to hide her smile. Just then she sensed someone coming towards them. With a sudden step Mukuro's leg faltered. As she was about to fall Tsuna quickly went to stop it. She fell on top of him. Their faces were quite close.

"A bit dizzy because I'm so hungry you see." With a smirk Mukuro closed the gap between their faces. Tsuna's eyes became wide as Mukuro pressed her lips softly on top of his. Just then there was a rusting sound because of someone's approach. Then there was a sudden shriek.

"Hahi!"

Mukuro let go of Tsuna's face and withdrew from him. Tsuna was just too stunned to do anything other than stare like a dead fish.

"Ku fu fu well that was plenty. We shall meet again Tsunayoshi-kun." With a passing smirk Mukuro let go of the Owl's possession and the bird flew away.

"Tsuna-sama are you all right? What was that? Hahi dangerous love-love moment with Mukuro-san!" Haru's eyes were shining.

Tsuna shook his head to clear his mind. Mukuro had absorbed a bit of energy from him. As expected of a succubus. He stood up and brushed off the dirt and turned to see Haru giggling and spinning with sparkles surrounding him. There was a dazed expression on his face. Tsuna had no interest in knowing what he was thinking about.

He reviewed what he understood. From the way Mukuro acted something bad was going on over there. She was just a little miffed about something, she couldn't talk to her subordinates about it so she came to mess around with him. Must be. Tsuna blushed when he remembered what had happened, her lips were soft.

The image kept repeating in his head, he tried to forget. It was just something that she did for fun anyway. She did this before too. Thinking about it depressed him a little.

"What would Tsuna-sama do?!" Haru said hysterically.

"Haru stop. There is no need to freak out." Tsuna tried to calm him down. "We should get out of here."

**0000**

Mukuro slowly opened her eyes as she came back to her body. She was laying on a makeshift bed surrounded by worn down curtains. She put her feet down on the floor. For a second she remembered the completely startled look on Tsuna's face after she kissed him and chuckled softly which stopped after a while. He was so very funny. Tentatively she touched her lips. It was a real illusion but it would have been better….

"Mukuro-sama." Chikusa's voice rattled her out of her thoughts. He was standing outside the door. Mukuro slowly walked towards it and opened the door to see all of her followers standing there.

"We have to go. Seems like Byakuran has become aware of our location." Chikusa explained. Mukuro nodded. With one last look at the small hut she flipped her hair which had gotten longer than before.

"Let's go." Mukuro said with a steely voice.

**0000**

Tsuna smiled softly as he went to the room that Diane was most likely to sit. Haru went away since apparently he had some errand of Reborn to do. It's better to finish that. On the other hand Tsuna slowly made his way to the balcony room with the giant glass walls. A table was set there and Diane sat there while drinking tea. Romario-san was standing faithfully next to her. Walking up to her Tsuna remembered that he was able to survive was partly due to the encouragement that she had always given. The way she treated him helped him achieve a little peace that he wasn't alone.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Diane asked softly, she could see his face was filled with contemplation.

"I'm fine." Tsuna looked closely at her. "I am just really happy that you are actually here nee-san."

"I couldn't miss out on learning about your adventures could I? You get to travel and I'm stuck." Diane said with a pout.

Romario felt scandalized. "My lady you didn't say you were uncomfortable!"

"No no Romario I'm very comfortable." Diane tried to calm him down. Then she added wistfully. "Sometimes I just envy youth!"

"What are you talking about? You're still young!" Tsuna replied in disbelief.

Diane chuckled but didn't say anything.

"Then can you tell me what's really going on?" Tsuna stared directly at her for a second before looking at the garden through the balcony. "You're here and the Shimon priests are coming too. Something terrible must have happened."

Diane was mildly surprised to be asked so directly. Her cute little brother really had grown up. He always was insightful but he seemed to have honed it. Sipping her tea she put the cup down and looked at him seriously. Seemed like time for one monarch to speak to another.

"Cavallone country boarders have been ransacked by the Millefiore country army."

"What? How can that be? I thought Elrion is next to Cavallone! How did they get to your country so fast?" Tsuna couldn't believe it. It's not that easy to suddenly invade a country. Mukuro just told him that Byakuran was gathering her army!

"Elrion fell. Millefiore is gaining strength quickly. Cavallone won't fall but they are becoming a threat to the peace that have existed between the nine kingdoms. We have stop them."

"I see. It seems like dark times are coming. I heard she wants the artifacts that has the ability to change the world." Tsuna said absentmindedly. A lot had started spinning in his mind.

"You mean the power rings?"

Tsuna looked at Diane with surprise. "You know about them?"

She nodded her head. "Reborn taught me about them. The Vongola Rings, the Millefeore rings and the Arcobaleno rings."

"Archebaleno's have rings? How come Reborn never told me that?"

"Because it wasn't important at that time."

The two of the turned to the voice. Reborn was slowly walking towards them while fixing his hat.

"Reborn!" Both of his former students exclaimed in surprise. They still couldn't detect his presence.

Reborn turned towards Diane. "How are you my Idiot student number one?"

She smiled pleasantly. "It's nice to see you well Reborn."

"Humph." Tsuna just didn't know what to say.

Reborn smirked before looking serious. "Listen my idiot students Byakuran is most likely making her army larger than it already is and gathering strengths. After she gathers a sufficient amount she will attack Vongola Kingdom."

"I think so too. We also have to gather forces." Diane nodded in understanding.

Reborn put his hand on the table. "And that's why I've called everyone back."

"Everyone?" Tsuna tilted his head.

"You mean all of the Ring bearers? Tsuna's guardians?" Diane asked to be sure.

Reborn smirked. "And the Varia too."

"Huh? Xanxus?" Tsuna stood up in shock. "He'll never help me!"

"He will if it concerns the Kingdom. And what kind of King would you be if you can't even control your subjects?" Chided Reborn.

Tsuna just gave a big sigh as he sat down again.

"They're violent but they're not that bad!" Diane tried to sooth her little brother. They were the same age as her. It could be said she was childhood friends with them. But well… they were very violent.

"Sort out your own Kingdom problems Dame-Tsuna." Reborn

"Urgh…."

Tsuna sighed again in dread. But at least he'll be able to see everyone sooner than later. He smiled a bit.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait. I'll most definitely finish it :) Read and Review please!**


End file.
